


Leap of Faith

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Leap of Faith

You sat sideways on the couch, knees up to your chest, arms around your legs. Sam sat on the other end of the couch, one leg bent on the cushion. There was a thick silence that seemed to take over. “So, you wanted to talk?” You started finally.

He nodded. “Uh, yeah.” He gave a nervous chuckle, running his hand through his hair. “I meant what I said, you know. I _am _sorry.”

“After all this time, why now?” You asked, curious. “You’ve never shown an interest in talking to me before.”

“I guess being stuck with you for two weeks reminded me of before.”

You furrowed your brows. “So, being _forced _to spend time with me was like before?” He nodded. “You weren’t forced to be my friend for so long, Sam.” You pointed out.

He seemed to realize his mistake. “No!” He groaned. “That’s not what I meant. I _meant _about having you around. I kept seeing you smile at Dean, and you were so happy with him. I remember when that was me…” He shrugged. “Do…do you _like _my brother?”

That you had to laugh at. “Dude! **_NO_**!” You shook your head. “Especially with him trying to play Dad this morning.” The thought made you crack up again. “That’s funny. _Do I like Dean?_” You asked sarcastically.

“Hey, I didn’t know if you did or not. You two seem close.”

“Yeah, because I can talk to him about you and he gets it. Also, he’s never judged me or put me down.” This was the most civil the two of you had been in ages, and it was weird. You were waiting for the blow out.

He nodded. “So, did you want to try? I mean…to be friends again?”

Licking your lips, you thought. That wasn’t a question you could answer with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’, either. “I’m not willing to risk that _just _yet.” You saw how that seemed to hit him like a slap to the face. “Let’s start small. I’m not saying 'no’, I’m just not jumping in head first.”

“I get it.”

“I’ll accept your friend’s request when I get online tonight. That’s a start.”

He was about to answer when Dean walked in. “I’m home!” He yelled, even though he didn’t have to. “How’s my baby brother and my house mate doing?” He grinned, putting the pizza on the coffee table.

* * *

Sam left after a couple slices of pizza, and you went to do the dishes from that morning. To find them already done. Rolling your eyes, you made your way upstairs.

You took a quick shower and pulled on some comfortable clothes to hang out in your room. Pulling out your laptop, you logged on and accepted his request. Your heart felt like it would hammer out of your chest with worry.

_Y/F/N Y/L/N became friends with Sam Winchester_.

Sighing, you rolled your eyes. You were about to log off when Sam messaged you.

You stared at the screen. Even adding him online was a big step for you. He should have understood that. With that, you logged off, leaving Sam a little hopeful. He smiled at his computer screen before logging off, as well.


End file.
